Two Hearts Beat As One
by carlisleismybaby
Summary: A new guy joins glee and decides to get to know Mercedes a little more...Things heat up between the two...Everyone is happy for her except one person...How will Puck win his girls heart or is she lost to him for good...
1. New Guy In Town

I own nada...Ryan Murphy owns Glee and the characters...I just own Enrique...

New Guy in Town

Mercedes and Kurt just walked into glee when they noticed a new guy sitting talking to Finn and Rachel. Finn saw them come in and waved them over. "Hey guys I want you to meet the newest member of New Directions Enrique." Mercedes looked at Enrique and smiled the hugest smile ever "Hey Welcome." All the while going through Mercedes head was how hot the new guy looked. "Thanks beautiful" Mercedes blushed then made her way to an empty seat. She watched as Kurt welcomed him before taking his seat next to her.

Mr. Shue came in a few minutes later as all the rest of the members took their seats. He introduced Enrique to everyone. As he said everyone's name one by one Mercedes couldn't help but to stare at him. He was 5'9 light brown hair the purest green eyes she had ever seen. She could tell he was Spanish and his accent oh how she could listen to it all day. When Mr. Shue made it to her, she could see him smile a big smile before winking at her. Was she imagining things or is he flirting with her? Did she even know the first thing about flirting?

Puck sat in his chair watching the new guy give his girl flirtatious eyes. Who the hell did he think he was? She is his girl. Yea right after how he treated her he was lucky she still talked to him. He used her to get his popularity back but somehow he ended up falling for her. Now this new guy is coming in here and putting the moves on her. This is not going to work but what can he do.

Mercedes and Kurt were just about to leave glee practice when Enrique stopped them. "Hey Mercedes may I talk to you?" She looked at Kurt and watched him nod before walking away. "So what did you want to talk about?" She smiled at him as she waited for him to talk. "Well as you know I am new here and I was wondering if you would be willing to help me catch up I heard you are pretty smart." Mercedes was a little stunned but covered it up "Sure I would love to help you catch up" he smiled at her "Thanks we can meet up tomorrow after glee as long as your not busy." When is she ever busy "Sure" she watched him wave before walking away.

Mercedes pulled out her phone and called Kurt. She had to tell him all about the new guy and what he asked. Was she reading more into this or was the new guy feeling something for her? Too many thoughts and unanswered questions were going through her head at the moment.

Right around the corner was Puck, he saw the whole exchange. His eyes burned with hatred for the new guy. He was moving in on his territory and he wasn't feeling that. He had to figure out a way to get Mercedes to pay attention to him and forget about the new guy but how was he suppose to do that when he screwed up. Puck never had to try hard to get a girl but he knew he had his work cut out for him if he wanted Mercedes to be that girl. He left his place thinking of ways to get Mercedes to be his.

Mercedes finished her conversation with Kurt. He told her to go with the flow and if it is meant to happen then to let it happen. She did find him attractive but how could she go with the flow as Kurt put it after what happened between her and Puck. She remembers that day when he asked her out. She knew it was only so he could gain his popularity back but somewhere during that brief romance she fell for him.

She waited for him to come and apologize to her, that's all she wanted an apology. If he did that and then asked for a second chance she would give it to him in a heartbeat but he never did. That just proved to her that he really didn't care about her just about his stupid popularity. Maybe Kurt was right she just needed to go with the flow. New guy watch out because Mercedes is going to make you hers.

_**Ok ok so I caved in and decided to do a Mercedes and Puck story….I got the name Enrique from listening to Enrique Iglesias as I wrote this I just couldnt help myself...I hope you all like...Enjoy...Until next time be safe and review...  
**_


	2. Don't Overlook the Obvious Part 1

**Don't Overlook the Obvious Part 1**

Over the past week Mercedes had been spending most of her time with Enrique trying to get him caught up in all his school work. She was starting too really like him he had a certain charm about himself. He was sweet and always the perfect gentleman. When they would sit at a table he would pull out her chair, he would listen to her when she was talking, and she would sometimes catch him staring at her when he thought she wasn't looking. He was just perfect in every way.

Puck could see that the two were growing closer over this past week and he was not a happy camper. He hated seeing his girl fall for this guy. He had to think of something and it had to be fast because he could see his girl falling more and more for this new guy. What is it about him anyways? Is it his good Hispanic looks? Or that stupid accent that all girls find sexy? He had nothing compared to Puck's guns if you were to ask Puck.

Enrique was enjoying spending time with Mercedes she had a certain charm. She was a sweet girl but she did have her feisty side. He could feel the hatred stares that Puck was giving him he didn't quite understand why. He was going to have to see if they have a history or something. He wanted to ask Mercedes out on a real date but felt that it was a little too soon but he was willing to see. He did have his ways of wooing girls to be his and Mercedes was going to be his.

Mercedes was walking down the hall thinking not really paying attention to where she was going until she ran into someone knocking her off balance. "I am sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking." Mercedes looked at the outstretched hand then up to the face of Puck. She took the offered hand and he pulled her up off the floor a little bit closer to him than she was expecting. "Its ok I wasn't paying attention either." She took a few steps away to give them some space. They just stood there in silence not really knowing what to say at the moment. "Well umm thanks for helping me up. I should be going I will see you in glee" Mercedes gave him one more look before taking off the same way she was originally going.

Puck watched her walk away knowing her just blew his chance of trying to get her to notice him. That was a perfect opportunity but all he could do was stand there and stare at her. What an idiot how could I let this chance slip by me. In the distance he could see Enrique approach Mercedes and then he could see her getting excited about something he said to her. He wanted to know what he said while thinking of ways to get rid of his competition. What was Puck thinking he wasn't competition just an obstacle he had to get rid of.

Mercedes was thinking about how weird Puck had been acting lately she just didn't understand it. It was like he was plotting something but what could it possibly be. Oh well as long as it didn't involve her or Kurt she didn't care. As she was about to approach her locker Enrique stepped in her way blocking her path. She looked up with a smile on her face wandering what it was he wanted. "Hey Mercedes do you have a minute?" she nodded her head as they moved over so they weren't in the middle of the hallway. "What is it that you wanted?" she could tell he was nervous by the way he kept fidgeting. "Well I was wondering if maybe you would umm want to maybe go out on a date with me" Mercedes looked at him like he was crazy "Are you serious?" she remembered the last time someone wanted to date her.

"Well yes I would like to take you out. I have liked getting to know you a little this past week and I would like to continue getting to know you." She let the biggest smile come onto her face. "Ok but this better not be a trick or anything" Enrique looked confused for a minute before replying "No tricks or anything. I like you Mercedes and I want to take you out" she was going to have her first real date. "Ok well I have to go we can talk about this later in glee" she waved by before heading to her locker. Mercedes Jones has a date she couldn't wait to tell Kurt.

Puck decided he was going to need some help but he didn't know who to ask and that was when he saw Kurt by his locker. Who better to ask then her best friend? Puck made his way over to Kurt. Kurt could see Puck making his way over and was about to make a run for it but Puck stepped in the way of his escape. "Look I'm not here to do anything to you so you don't have to run but I am here to ask for your help" Kurt looked at Puck in confusion. Why would the almighty Puckerman be asking Kurt for help?

"What is that you want?" Puck stepped away a little but made sure to block all escape routes. "I need your help in getting Mercedes to be my girl" Kurt started laughing thinking he was joking but then he saw that Puck was serious. "Wait your serious. Why should I help you especially after last time you decided to date my best friend?" Puck knew he had to prove himself to Kurt so he decided to tell him the truth.

"I know the last time I decided to date Mercedes I did it so I could be popular again. I admit I was wrong for using her. At first I didn't know what I had but now I know that I lost a great girl due to my stupidity. I never meant to develop feelings for her. I just wanted my popularity back but no one has been honest and real with me. I fell for her and now some new guy is about to come in here and take her from me. I can't have that so will you help me or not"

To say that Kurt was shocked was the understatement of the year. He had never seen Puck look as vulnerable as he did right now in this moment. He knew that Mercedes has feelings for Puck and Enrique. If Kurt was honest he didn't really like this new guy something wasn't sitting well with him. He knew Mercedes was starting to fall for him and he didn't like it. He didn't want her with him but did he want her with Puck though. He decided Puck was the best option considering he knew more about Puck than the new guy. "Ok I am willing to help you only because I don't like this new guy. There is something about him I just cant put my finger on it but he seems a little off to me. I don't really want her with you either but you are the lesser evil out of the two. But if you hurt her I will find a way to kill you"

Puck was ecstatic he was getting help on wooing his girl. "I promise I won't hurt her. I care too much about her to do that. So what do I do first?" Kurt was about to answer when his phone buzzed signaling he had a text message. He got his phone out and looked at the message. It was from Mercedes. _Enrique asked me out and I said yes_. Kurt looked at the message again then looked at Puck. This was not good; they were going to have to work fast. "We have a problem" he showed Puck the message. He could see Puck's face drop into a frown. "Look Puck it's not over. I said I will help you get her back and I will. This is just a setback but don't worry if it's the last thing I do I will make sure Mercedes is with you not this new guy. I got to get going but stay positive we will get her to choose you. See you in glee"

Puck watched Kurt walk away before making his way to class. He was happy that Kurt agreed to help him but what if it was too late. He can't loose her to him. He wondered what it was about new guy that Kurt didn't like. Of course Puck didn't like him but that was only because he was trying to steal his girl. Kurt was right it's not to late he will get his girl and he had backup.

Everyone was talking about Mercedes date by the time they reached glee practice. Kurt and Puck weren't the only ones who were unhappy about this. Quinn didn't like it either she had her doubts about Enrique also. She thought there was something going on with him he seemed a little shady for her liking. She knew Kurt felt the same way they had talked about it when they could see their girl falling for him. She felt protective of Mercedes especially after the bond they had formed while she was pregnant. She could also see that Puck was unhappy about the closeness of Mercedes and Enrique but she didn't understand why he was unhappy. She knew she had to ask him after practice.

Once practice was over she made her way to Puck it was time for that talk. "Puck I need to ask you something and I want you to be honest with me" he looked up and nodded his head waiting for her to continue. "I notice you are unhappy about Mercedes going on her date with Enrique and I want to know why" he sighed before answering. "Because I have feelings for her and before you say anything let me finish." She nodded "I know that the first time I asked her out I was using her. Somewhere along the lines I started to fall for her. She isn't like anyone I have dated or just slept with. I want a relationship with her that's why I went to Kurt for help. He has agreed just because he doesn't like the new guy"

"Wow I wasn't expecting that but thanks for being honest. I don't like him either and if Kurt is helping then so am I. I don't want her with him and I don't know if I want her with you either but I would choose you over him. With us three working together we will get her to fall for you and hopefully leave that other guy alone" Puck was excited to know he had one more person helping him. Knowing that Mercedes best friends had his back made his chances go up higher. Mercedes better watch out because he was coming for her.

What both Puck and Quinn failed to realize was that someone was listening to their conversation. Enrique had left something in the choir room and went back to get it. He reached the door but heard voices coming from them. He heard Mercedes name then his and decided to listen in to what they were saying. What he learned was shocking. Puck, Quinn, and Kurt were conspiring against him huh well he was going to make sure they didn't win. Puck would never get Mercedes if he had anything to say about it. He left them to plan while he had some planning of his own to do.

**_Here is the next chapter...I decided to break them into two because so much is about to happen in the next few chapters that I felt some needed to be split into parts...I hope you all enjoy the new chapter...Until next time Review and Be safe..._**


	3. Don't Overlook the Obvious Part 2

**Don't Overlook Obvious Part2**

Enrique was keeping Mercedes mostly to himself while at school. She made sure she was never alone with her friends. He knew if he left her with them they would influence her to leave him alone and get her to see Puck as this great guy. Today in Glee Mr. Schue was having them sing their songs. Lined up to sing was Enrique, Mercedes, and Puck he was a little curious as to what Puck will be singing. He had to make sure he went before Puck because he knew once Mercedes heard his song she will be his and then no one will be able to stop him from going out on this date with her.

Mercedes spent a lot of time trying to come up with the perfect song to sing in Glee. When she found one she really wanted to sing she asked Quinn, Santana, and Brittany to help with the dancing part. Mercedes wanted to do an upbeat song but also one that made her happy. This song was perfect and Mercedes was going to have fun performing it.

Puck thought long and hard about what song he wanted to sing. He debated on if he wanted to sing something for Mercedes or not. He wondered if he should even try to get her to be with him or if he should just let her be with Enrique. Quinn and Kurt keep telling him to keep fighting but he just didn't know if he was going to win or not. She looked happy with all the attention Enrique was giving her. Why did he have to mess things up before? He guessed it was true what they say you never know what you have until it's gone.

It was finally time for Glee and the three performers were lost in their own thoughts. Kurt and Quinn were worried about Puck they have never seen him like this. He was the bad boy the one who didn't try so hard to get with a girl but they could tell he really wanted Mercedes just hoped they could help him win her love in the end. The others were oblivious to Puck's struggles of watching Mercedes and Enrique flirt even Mercedes herself. Of course Enrique knew and he was enjoying watching Puck suffer.

Mr. Schue finally entered the room which meant they could begin "ok Puck, Mercedes, and Enrique are performing today so who wants to go first?" Enrique stood up and stood in front of the room. He wanted to go first so he could upstage Puck. "This is for a special girl" he winked at Mercedes before he started to sing his song.

_I'm more than just an option  
Hey, Hey, Hey  
Refuse to be forgotten  
Hey, Hey, Hey  
I took a chance with my heart  
Hey, Hey, Hey  
And I feel it taking over_

I better find your love and  
I better find your heart  
I better find your love and  
I better find your heart  
I better find your love and  
I better find your heart  
I bet if I give all my love  
Then nothings gonna tear us apart  
I'm more than just a number  
Hey, Hey, Hey  
I doubt you'll find another  
Hey, Hey, Hey  
So every single summer  
Hey, Hey, Hey  
I be the one that you remember

_And I better find your lovin  
I better find your heart  
I better find your love and  
I better find your heart  
I better find your love and  
I better find your heart  
I bet if I give all my love,  
Then nothings gonna tear us apart  
It's more than just a mission  
Hey, Hey, Hey  
You hear but you don't listen  
Hey, Hey, Hey  
You better pay attention  
Hey, Hey, Hey  
And get what you been missing_

Too many times I've been wrong  
I guess being right takes too long  
I'm done waiting, theres nothing left to do  
But give all I have to you and  
I better find your love and  
I better find your heart  
I better find your love and  
I bet if I give all my love,  
Then nothings gonna tear us apart  
I bet if I give all my love,  
Then nothings gonna tear us apart

Mercedes stared on in shock and awe. He really looked good performing that song. Everyone gave him a standing ovation except for Puck, Quinn, and Kurt. Puck looked on not knowing if he could go through with this. He looked to Quinn and Kurt to see them giving him encouraging nods. He sighed before getting up to sing his song next he just hoped this works. Puck took a deep breath before performing his song.

_Sunday morning rain is falling  
Steal some covers share some skin  
Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable  
You twist to fit the mold that I am in  
But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do  
And I would gladly hit the road get up and go if I knew  
That someday it would lead me back to you  
That someday it would lead me back to you_

That may be all I need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow on Sunday morning  
And I never want to leave

Fingers trace your every outline  
Paint a picture with my hands  
Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm  
Change the weather still together when it ends

That may be all I need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow on Sunday morning  
And I never want to leave

But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do  
Sunday morning rain is falling and I'm calling out to you  
Singing someday it'll bring me back to you  
Find a way to bring myself back home to you

And you may not know  
That may be all I need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow on Sunday morning

Puck looked in her eyes the entire time he wanted to make sure she understood he was singing the song to her. Once he was done no one moved they didn't know what to think. Slowly they started to clap and give him a standing ovation also. Puck just laid his heart on the line he just hoped she understood what he was trying to say. Puck quickly took his seat not wanting to embarrass himself any longer.

Mercedes quickly stood up she was confused not knowing what to say or do. Two guys just told her their feelings through song. She didn't know what she was going to do, who to choose. Mercedes decided to leave the room she couldn't handle the situation right now she had to get away and think about everything. All of the Glee club members watched her walk out the door looking lost.

Puck didn't know what to say or do he just watched the girl of his dreams walk out the door after he performed a song for her confessing his feelings. Was it his fault? Should he go after her or just let her be? He looked over at Quinn and Kurt, he could tell that they were trying to figure out if they should follow her or let her be. He sighed before leaning more into his chair he decided he should just let her be for the time being he would talk to her later.

Enrique knew he had some competition when it came to Puck especially since he has Quinn and Kurt helping him but he was determined to get Mercedes. He decided to follow after her, he figured if he talked to her first then he would be a step ahead of Puck. With that decision made he walked out the door and went on a search for Mercedes. He found her outside in the bleachers so he went to sit by her.

"Hey do you want to talk about it?" Mercedes looked up to see who was close to her. "Not really" she just shrugged then looked back out at the field. They sat in silence for a while in deep thought. "Mercedes I know you are confused you just had two guys tell you they like you but I would really like to still go on our date." Mercedes turned to look at him "I would like that too come on lets go back I want to perform my song if they are still in there" he nodded before standing up. He grabbed her hand causing her to smile up at him before they walked back to the room. To there surprise everyone was still in there.

Mercedes walked up to Mr. Schue and asked if she could do her song before everyone left. He told her to go ahead so she called the girls down and heard the music start.

_Uh uh uh aahh uh uh  
I can do the pretty girl rock rock  
Rock to the pretty girl rock rock rock  
Now what's your name_

My name is Mercedes, I'm so very  
Fly oh my is a little bit scary Boys wanna marry looking at my deri  
And you can stare but if you touch then ima beri

Pretty as a picture  
Sweeter than a swisher  
Mad cause I'm cuter than the girl that is with ya

I ain't gotta talk about it baby you can see it  
But if you want ill be happy to repeat it  
  
_My name is Mercedes, I'm so very  
Fly oh my is a little bit scary Boys wanna marry looking at my deri  
And you can stare but if you touch it ima beri_

Pretty as a picture Sweeter than a swisher  
Mad cause I'm cuter than the girl that is with ya  
I can talk about it cause I know that I'm pretty  
If you know it too then ladies sing it with me

All eyes on me when I walk in,  
No question that this girl's a 10 Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful. Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful. My walk my talk the way I dress It's not my fault so please don't trip  
Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful

Aye, now do the pretty girl rock rock rock

_Do the pretty girl rock rock rock Do the pretty girl rock rock  
All my ladies do the pretty girl rock rock rock  
Do the pretty girl rock rock rock Do the pretty girl rock rock  
Do the pretty girl rock_

Now were you at, If your looking for me you can catch me  
Cameras flashing, daddies turned his head as soon as I passed him Girls think I'm conceded cause I think I'm attraction  
Don't worry about what I think why don't you ask him

Owoaah!  
Get yourself together don't hate(don't do it), jealous is the ugliest trait(ohh, don't do it)  
I can talk about it cause I know that I'm pretty  
If you know it too then ladies sing it with me

All eyes on me when I walk in, No question that this girl's a 10 Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful. Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful. My walk my talk the way I dress It's not my fault so please don't trip  


_Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful Doing the pretty girl rock rock rock  
Do the pretty girl rock rock rock Do the pretty girl rock rock  
Do the pretty girl rock rock  
All my ladies do the pretty girl rock rock rock_

Get along with your pretty girl rock rock rock  
Still show me your pretty girl rock rock rock  
All my ladies do the pretty girl rock rock rock Sing it with me now

All eyes on me when I walk in,  
No question that this girl's a 10 Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful. Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful. My walk my talk the way I dress It's not my fault so please don't trip  
Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful [x2]

Puck watched them walk in the room hand in hand. He didn't know what to say or do. He watched her whole performance and was turned on but couldn't do anything about it. Puck was thinking up of many ways to hurt Enrique, he figured if he was hurt then he couldn't get with Mercedes. But he knew Mercedes would never approve so he was just either going to have to fight for her love or let her go. He looked at a flustered Mercedes and knew right then and there that she was worth fighting for.

_**Here is the next chapter sorry it took so long….The songs used are Drake Find Your Love, Maroon 5 Sunday Morning, and Keri Hilson Pretty Girl Rock….Hope you all enjoy until next time Be Safe and Review….Merry Christmas to all that celebrate it….**_


	4. Date and Truths

**Date and Truths**

Mercedes called Kurt over to help her get ready for her date she wanted to look perfect for Enrique. Kurt was a little hesitant with helping her out but she was his best friend and he couldn't help but to make her look fabulous it's his gift. He had her put on a nice pair of jeans that showed off her nice assets and a shirt that showed off a little of her cleavage but not enough to make her look like a slut and showed off her curves. He put light make up on her and put her hair in light curls to him she looked amazing to bad she was going out with Enrique and not Puck. Kurt decided to take a picture of Mercedes and send it to Puck to make sure he remembers what he is fighting for.

When Puck got the picture of Mercedes from Kurt he nearly fell on the floor from how amazing she looked. He wished he was the one about to go pick her up for a date not Enrique damn he had some work cut out but in the end he will win this war. Damn he was harder than he had ever been in his life and had the perfect picture to help take care of his huge problem. Kurt was killing him with these pictures of Mercedes damn he needed alone time.

Mercedes was nervous and excited at the same time what if something went wrong or what if he changed his mind. Was Mercedes making the right decision or should she change her mind and cancel her date? So many thoughts and questions were going through her mind with no answers. Plus she wondered what was going on with Kurt and Quinn they both were acting a little strange especially when she brings up Enrique's name.

Enrique was ready for his date with Mercedes he had it all planned out, he was going to pick her up bring her back to his house for a nice dinner under the stars. He wanted to make this special for her and hope that this wont be the last date they have together and hopefully it will further their relationship. He finished getting ready putting on a pair of dark washed jeans and a button down shirt. He had to look good for his new girl well he hopes that after tonight she will be his girl. He could see it now Puck looking at him with envy and girls looking at them with jealousy wishing they were the one on his arm.

He made his way to Mercedes house getting out of the car and ringing her doorbell. The sight that met him at the door was not what he was expecting she looked absolutely stunning. "Wow Mercedes you look gorgeous. Here these are for you" he pulled out a bouquet of red and white roses. She smiled "Thanks they are beautiful and you look handsome" he held out his arm waiting for her to take it before leading the way to his car. Once inside they enjoyed the comfortable ride to his place stealing glances at each other every once and a while.

When they got to his house he led Mercedes to his backyard where he had a blanket laid out in the perfect position where they could see the stars. He had a picnic spread also laid out on the blanket filled with fruit and a variety of sandwiches. He was pulling out all the stops and making sure to impress her. Mercedes stared in awe at all the spread he had in front of them. He couldn't believe he went all out for their first date. She turned to him "it's beautiful I can't believe you did this for me I thank you" she gave him a quick kiss on the lips before moving away.

He was shocked that she gave him a kiss even if it was short he liked it and wanted more so he pulled her back to him. He could tell she didn't have much practice because she was a little tentative but she got into it rather quickly. He loved the feel of her smooth plump lips on his; he could get use to kissing her. He pulled back after a while and led her to the blanket he could see she was a little dazed from the kiss.

They talked about everything from childhood to now. He loved getting to know the many sides of Mercedes and she loved getting to know the many sides of Enrique. When he knew they were done eating he moved the stuff out of the way before he lay on his back with Mercedes at his side. "So Mercedes did you have a great night?" she looked at him "yes I did thank you for this it was perfect" she gave him a peck on his cheek before turning back to the stars. "Hey Mercedes can I ask you something" she nodded but never took her eyes off the stars "Will you be my girlfriend?" she turned to look at him in shock.

Did he just really ask her to be his girlfriend? Did she want to be his girlfriend? Yes yes she did. "I would love to be your girlfriend" she threw her arms over him pulling him into a crushing hug. She could hear his "oomph" she let go of him embarrassed. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to squish you I just got a little excited" he just laughed it off. "Its ok babe I am just glad that you want to be my girl" he pulled her back into him kissing her lightly on the lips. Yes he could get use to this.

Before it got too late he decided to take her home before she got in trouble and he wouldn't be able to take her out again. When they get to her house he helps her to the door and gives her a kiss before watching her walk into the house. He was extremely happy she was his now he just had to make sure that Puck doesn't steal her from him. He knew Puck, Quinn, and Kurt were going to try to get Mercedes to leave him for Puck but if he had anything to do with it Puck would never get her.

Mercedes was the happiest she had ever been in a long while. She had a boyfriend a real boyfriend that actually wanted to be with her. She had to tell someone about her wonderful date so she sent out a text to Kurt and Quinn _Hey can we get together tomorrow I want to tell you all about my date_. She waited for there reply which both of them agreed. She put her flowers in some water before heading upstairs to get ready for bed tomorrow was going to be a good day.

At around 12pm Kurt and Quinn made it to Mercedes house to hear all about her date. They had a feeling that after talking to her they were not going to like the end results. Mercedes hurried them to her room she was excited to tell them all about her date with Enrique. "So he came to my house to pick me up he told me how gorgeous I looked of course thanks to Kurt working his magic. He gave me a bouquet of red and white roses then he escorted me to his car. We drove to his house stealing glances at each other ever once and a while. When we get there I was greeted with the most amazing site he had a blanket laid out in his backyard with a picnic spread out on it. We talked about everything and we even kissed some. He asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes. Then we did some stargazing before he dropped me off at my house. He even gave me a kiss goodnight."

They listened to her gush on about her perfect date with Enrique. Just like they suspected they didn't like what she had to say. She was officially taken so what did that mean for Puck. Quinn got out her cell phone and sent a quick text to Puck _we need to talk ASAP_. They had to tell him about this new development and come up with a plan. She hated that she was about to break up the happy couple but she just didn't think Enrique was the best option for Mercedes. She knew she should feel bad but she couldn't. Puck text her back _OK just come by my house_. Quinn text Kurt _Hey we need to get to Puck's and come up with a new plan. _

Kurt got the message and couldn't agree more he just had to find a way to say bye to Mercedes. Mercedes was in her own zone still gushing over her perfect date with Enrique to notice Kurt and Quinn texting on their phones. "Hey Cedes Quinn and I need to get going we have somewhere else to be. I am glad you had a great date and I am happy for you" he got up and gave her a hug. "Thanks Kurt that means a lot to me" she hugged him back. "Yeah I am happy for you to Mercedes" she hugged her too before Mercedes led them to the door.

Kurt and Quinn hurried to Puck's house not knowing what to say or do. Mercedes was with Enrique know which meant they had to work extra hard to get Mercedes to open her eyes and see that Puck was the guy for her. Once they arrived at Puck's they told him everything Mercedes told them. To say Puck felt his heartbreak was an understatement. She was taken he lost her to Enrique what was he suppose to do. They could see the heartbreak written all over Puck's face and it killed them that they had to be the ones to tell him. He really did love her and they were going to do everything they could to get them together.

Puck didn't know what to think he felt lost. He lost Mercedes and didn't know if he could get her back. What if she was lost to him forever? What if he never got to tell Mercedes he loved her? What if no no more what ifs. He was going to get his girl so what if they are dating now it was only a minor set back. He just had to fight harder and show her that he has changed. Show her that Enrique wasn't the guy for her but that he was. Yes Puck was going to fight for his girls love if it was the last thing he did.

Kurt and Quinn saw him light up more and they knew he wasn't just going to give up yet. They were glad that he was going to fight for her and they were going to help him. "Puck we are here for you for whatever you need we will help you get Mercedes" Quinn told him hoping he was going to let them continue to help her. "Thanks Quinn Kurt I am going to need your help" with that being said they sat around thinking up ways for Puck to win Mercedes over.

Mercedes still loved the feelings that Enrique were evoking in her. She was happy to have a boyfriend and was happy that it was him. She did have this thought in the back of her head wondering what if. She couldn't explain it but she knew it was there. She didn't know what it meant or if she was to listen to it. For now she decided to ignore it and just allow herself to be happy. She was on cloud nine at the moment and she was going to enjoy it for as long as she lived.

Enrique got what he wanted and was going to enjoy torturing Puck. He learned all about Puck and observed him. He could see that he was changing and how he felt about Mercedes from the way he looked at her. He wanted to hurt Puck like the way he did with his family. It was because of Puck having sex with his mom that broke up his parent's marriage. He was going to make Puck suffer and was going to enjoy it too but right now he had other things to take care of like the girl in his bed next to him. Oh yes he was going to have a blast.

_**Ok I was feeling in the mood for writing so I wrote the next chapter plus this may be the last chapter for a little bit I have been neglecting my other stories and I really need to write a little for them before continuing on with this one but I promise it wont be a long break because I cant ignore my love for Mercedes and Puck for too long….Plus the plot is just getting good….Until next time be safe….**_


	5. Confessions

Mercedes was happy she felt like everything was right where it was suppose to be. She had a great boyfriend and great friends so why did she have this slight doubt going on. She felt like things weren't perfect that it was all going to come crashing down on her soon. But she decided not to have the negativity win over she was going to be happy and ride the waves until she drowned.

When she walked into Glee she could feel the difference in the atmosphere it wasn't she really didn't know how to explain in. She looked around at everyone to see what was going on. She could see Rachel talking a mile a minute to Finn, Sam Mike and Tina were talking about something; Brittany and Santana were in their own little world. The last group is the group that got her.

Kurt, Quinn, and Puck were huddled talking about something but she could also see the pain in Puck's eyes. They all looked like they were sad about something but she could also see determination written on all of their faces. She wondered what they were up to but she wasn't going to pry into their lives. Lastly she saw Enrique on his cell phone textin away he has been doing that a lot she wondered who he talked to so much. Oh well she made her way over to him so Glee could get started.

She couldn't help but wonder what Kurt, Puck, and Quinn were up to especially since they kept looking at her and then would go back to talking. They definitely were up to something she just couldn't figure out what especially since they are unlikely candidates to be hanging out with one another. She was going to have to ask Kurt he would tell her because she knew he couldn't lie to her.

When Glee was over Mercedes cornered Kurt and asked him to come over to her house it was an emergency. Kurt was a little hesitant but from the look in her eyes he knew he had no choice but to say yes. He text both Quinn and Puck _Mercedes cornered me and is making me go to her house. Help if she asks what is going on I won't be able to lie to her._

Both Quinn and Puck didn't know what to do there were some pros and cons to him telling her. One she could think it was a joke or that they didn't want her happy. On another note she could be happy leave Enrique for Puck. The first one was probably the reaction they would get it was wishful thinking on their parts that she would leave him for Puck. Quinn and Puck just stared at each other not knowing what to do.

When Kurt arrived at Mercedes house he was freaking out. He knew she suspected them up to something and he knew she wanted to know what they were up to. He couldn't lie to her he never could she just knew when he was lying. This was going to be pure hell but maybe this could work out in their favor. Only time would tell. He knocked on the door and waited for Mercedes to answer once she did he could tell by the look on her face that he was in for a long night.

They made their way up to Mercedes room she closed the door behind them not wanting to be interrupted. She was going to make Kurt talk. "So Kurt I am just going to get right into it what are you, Quinn, and Puck up to and don't lie to me either." He took a deep breathe before spilling "Ok fine but don't interrupt me and promise me you will listen to all I have to say without getting upset. I wont tell unless you agree to my terms." If he was asking this of her it only meant she may not like what he had to say. She really wanted to know so she agreed to his terms.

"Puck is in love with you" he gave her a glare when she opened her mouth to speak. She closed it so he continued on "I know it's a shock but you heard that song he sang to you in glee. The man is in love with you and he is in pain watching you with Enrique. He wanted to approach you earlier but he was afraid because of what happened between the two of you. So he has been planning on ways to win your heart before you completely give it to someone else. He approached me about helping him at first I was skeptical but after our talk well I would rather see you with Puck then with Enrique. There is something about that guy that I just don't like." He paused for a minute to catch his breathe.

"Quinn noticed something was up with Puck so she made him tell her and he did. She agreed to help because like me she doesn't like Enrique either. So we have been helping Puck try to win your heart but it has been difficult considering you two are a couple. We all want you to be happy 'Cedes but we just don't think being with him is the best way to go about it. He just I don't know how to describe it I just get this bad feeling about the guy. I don't think he is who he seems but we are your friends above everything else. I can tell you one more thing Puck won't stop until you are his. He is prepared to fight for you love no matter what. Now go ahead and yell at me."

Mercedes just sat there staring at Kurt. She didn't know what to say but she did know one thing she was not expecting Kurt to say all that. She was speechless her two closes friends were helping Puck worm his way into her heart. Shouldn't they just be happy that she had a boyfriend? Why must they make this complicated she just wanted to be happy. She could feel the tears falling down her face. "Kurt I think you should leave I just want to be alone right now" she couldn't face him right now she had to get her mind right.

"I love you Mercedes you are my best friend I just want what's right for you and I know deep down whether you want to admit it or not you know what the right choice is" with that said he walked out of her room and out of her house. He had to talk to Quinn and Puck about what just took place between him and Mercedes. He knew they were waiting at Puck's house for his report. He just hopes Mercedes figures out the right thing to do.

He was literally pulled into Puck's house when he arrived. "Someone is excited to see me" he laughed a little. "Yeah yeah whatever so what happened?" he rolled his eyes at Puck. "I told her everything about us trying to help you win her heart and how we didn't think Enrique was the right guy for her." He sat down next to Quinn waiting to hear what they had to say. "So how did she take it? Is she ok should I talk to her?" Puck started rambling off questions way to fast for him. "She is confused right now. She just sat there staring then she started to cry. She asked me to leave we didn't even talk about it. I don't know what to do but before I left I did say and verbatim _I love you Mercedes you are my best friend I just want what's right for you and I know deep down whether you want to admit it or not you know what the right choice is._"

Puck was lost he didn't know what to do. Should he go over there and talk to Mercedes himself or give her some time to think about things. What should he do? He has never worked this hard to get a girl to be with him. He knew Mercedes was different he could actually see a future for him but before that happens he needs to get a present going with her.

"I think you should go talk to her tell her how you feel and just be honest with her. We have been plotting and planning but what has it gotten us. She has accepted to be his boyfriend but they haven't dated for long yet so you still have a chance. Who knows maybe she is just with him because she is lonely I don't know but I do think you should go over there and tell her" Quinn felt like now was the time for him to lay it all on the line. If this didn't work then it was back to scheming. Kurt nodded his head in agreement. "Wish me luck then" Puck grabbed his keys and started his mission.

Mercedes was in deep thought when she heard the doorbell ring so she dried her eyes and made her way downstairs. She was shocked to see Puck standing there looking nervous yet determined. "Puck what are you doing here?" he gave her a little smile before answering "I think we need to talk" she couldn't argue with that. She opened the door wider allowing him access before she closed the door and led him to her room. When they entered her room she closed the door before sitting on her bed.

Puck was a nervous wreck he didn't know how to start this conversation. He started to pace back and forth in front of her bed. "Puck I think" but he held up his hand to stop her. "Let me start and don't interrupt" she was told that a lot today but she nodded anyways. Puck sighed before starting "I know Kurt told you everything and I won't apologize for it. I really really like you Mercedes I have for a long time. I know I hurt you in the past and for that I am truly sorry for what I did. I have wanted to approach you so many times but I was afraid you would turn me down or something.

"I know going behind your back isn't the smartest way to go about getting you but once you started taking an interest in him I didn't know what to do. I was lucky to have the support of your two best friends. I want you Mercedes and I know now is the worst time to be bringing this up but I don't know what else to do. I will always fight for you no matter what. You can date a hundred guys before you decide to choose me for all I care." Puck looked up by now he wanted to look her in the eyes to make sure she knew he was being serious.

"I will always be here waiting until the day you open your eyes and see that there is a guy who loves you and will always love you. Yes Mercedes I love you. You make me want to be a better man you have taught me that there is more to life then just chasing after girls. I want to be the man who holds your hands while walking to class, a shoulder to lean on when your sad, someone to take care of you when you are sick. I want it the entire dream. You are the girl for me Mercedes there is no one else."

Mercedes was crying by now she has never seen Puck so serious about something. She didn't know what to say. Puck walked up to her and wiped her tears away while kneeling in front of her. "I meant every word Mercedes. I will understand if you still want to be with him and I will back off for a while. I can't back off forever Mercedes I will find a way to prove to you that I am the guy for you." Mercedes stared into his eyes trying to see if it was all true and from the emotions she saw in them he was telling her the truth.

"Puck I don't know what to say I am so confused. I will be honest with you since you were honest with me. I was hurt by what you did I mean really hurt but I never did get over my feelings for you. I really care about you Puck and if things were different then I would be with you but right now I don't know what I should do. I have a great guy who is sweet and treats me like I am special. Then there is you who I really like and the feelings are mutual. I am really confused." The tears started to fall again.

Puck pulled her into his arms and allowed her to cry into his shirt. "Its ok baby you don't have to decide right this second. Just know that I will always be here for you no matter what/" he just held her as she cried. After about 10mins her breathing started to slow and he knew she cried herself to sleep. He didn't want to let her go so he carefully without waking her up laid on the bed with her still in his arms. He loved this feeling he wished it would last and would happen again and again. He played with her hair for a while letting the calmness of her breathing lure him to sleep.

Enrique had this feeling that he should go see Mercedes but he couldn't bring himself to leave his bed. He hooked up with some girl from the cheerios. He didn't know her name but then again he could careless as long as she pleased him. He knew Mercedes was his and that she wouldn't do anything behind his back. He would ask her out on another date soon and will make sure its one she doesn't forget maybe they will even do a little making out. He knew sex was far from the equation as of right now but he was confident that he will get to her before Puck. He left his thoughts there and turned back to the girl laying beside him.

Quinn and Kurt were still waiting to hear from Puck they wanted to know how his talk with Mercedes went. After Puck left they decided to wait at Kurt's house. It had been over two hours since he left and they didn't know if they should go over there or not. They decided to just wait until tomorrow to talk to him they just hope he made some progress with her.

Mercedes awoke in the middle of the night to the feeling of someone holding her. She looked to see the source of said arm and was shocked to see Puck still at her house sound asleep. He looked adorable asleep and she felt safe in his arms. Mercedes replayed the day in her head not knowing what she should do. She was confused. Did she go for Puck or stick with Enrique? She had a lot of questions but was too tired to think about them all at the moment. She snuggled closer into his chest before falling back to sleep.

Puck woke a little bit later noticing he wasn't in his room. He felt a presence on his chest and looked down to see the love of his life in a peaceful sleep. He didn't want to leave but knew he had to before someone caught him in her room. He carefully maneuvered his body out from under her without waking her and just stared at her for a little bit longer. He looked around her room and found some paper and a pen. He decided to write her a note before he left. He put it on the pillow beside her and gave her a little kiss on the cheek before walking out of her room. He hoped no one would catch him leaving this late at night.

Mercedes woke up the next morning and noticed she was alone. Puck must have left in the middle of the night was her thought. She saw a piece of paper on the pillow so she picked it up and noticed his handwriting. She smiled while thinking how thoughtful of him to leave her a note. She started to read what he wrote.

_Mercedes I know you have some things to work out inside that pretty little head of yours. I meant everything I said to you yesterday. I will respect your decision whatever that decision may be. I loved falling asleep with you in my arms and I wished I could stay to wake up with you still in my arms. I want it all with you Mercedes I just hope you will see that I mean it all. I love you Sexy Momma. Forever yours Puck_

She was speechless, what was she suppose to do. She had a lot to work out and some stuff to think over. Enrique or Puck that was the million dollar question.

_**I want to thank all those who read this story...Here is the next chapter...I hope you all enjoy...Until next time Be Safe...**_


	6. Confusion Is My Middle Name

Mercedes was more confused now then ever. She just had that heart to heart with Puck and well she didn't know what to do. How do you choose between two great guys? She had to be faithful and she was with Enrique which meant that she could only give Puck her friendship even if she wanted to be with him. She really didn't know how this was going to turn out.

Enrique was on his way to pick up Mercedes for school he was trying to come up with ways to get under Puck's skin. He wanted to make sure that Puck knew he lost that Mercedes was his. He was going to enjoy making him suffer oh this was going to be interesting. When Mercedes got into his car he could tell that she had a lot on his mind he wonders if something happened. They drove all the way to school in silence.

Puck walked into Glee looking for Quinn and Kurt he knew they wanted to know what happened between him and Mercedes. When he spotted them he walked over to them and proceeded to tell them what happened. "Well it sounds like it went well" Kurt could see this going in there favor. "Yeah now we just have to wait and see what she decides to do" Quinn was excited about this prospect of events. It looks like things were finally going their way. Their happiness was short lived when Mercedes and Enrique walked in hand and hand.

Puck could feel his heart fall to the bottom of his stomach. She made her choice and she didn't choose him. Puck wanted to cry but he held the tears back he wouldn't give up yet he couldn't give up yet. Mercedes met his eyes but he looked away not wanting her too see the pain she was causing him.

Mercedes could see that Puck was trying to hold it together. She really didn't know what to say or do. She couldn't just break off her relationship with Enrique they haven't really been going out for that long. She wanted to see where it led to but she really didn't believe that. The truth was she was scared of letting herself be with Puck. She knew the feelings were genuine between the two of them and that terrified her to no end. She wasn't ready for those emotions right now. Enrique was the safe choice.

Enrique looked between Puck and Mercedes; he knew right then and there that something happened between them. He didn't know what it was but by the look on Puck's face this wasn't the end result he was expecting. He smiled knowing that Puck was in pain he could care less why he was all he cared about was that he was in pain.

Mr. Schue was in front the group telling them that they all were to have a song ready for the next time they met. He dismissed them so they could get started on their songs. Mercedes just sat in her seat lost in thought when she felt a presence by her she looked up to see Quinn standing there. "Hey Quinn"

Quinn decided she had to talk to Mercedes so she could see what was going on with her friend at the moment. "Mercedes I think we need to talk." All Mercedes could do was nod so Quinn took a seat next to her. She knew she should be getting to class but this was more important at the moment.

"Mercedes I know that things are crazy right now with Puck wanting to be with you and you being in a relationship with Enrique but are you sure this is what you want. Don't lie to me either" Mercedes just looked at Quinn not knowing what to say at the moment. She just looked out into the classroom trying to gather her thoughts. Quinn patiently waited for her to speak.

"Quinn I really don't know anymore. When Enrique asked me out I was happy because someone finally wanted to be with me not have alternate motives. I will admit I was skeptical well I still am but I am afraid to take the relationship route with Puck. What makes me so different why should I believe that he will treat me differently then he did all his other girls? I am literally terrified so is this the right choice I don't know but it is the choice I made and I have to live with it." Mercedes got up and started to leave the room but she stopped when she heard Quinn's voice.

"I have been down that road with Puck and I can see why you are scared but I can tell you this he has changed. He wants you like he has never wanted anyone. He truly loves you and he has never loved anyone before. Don't be scared to feel love Mercedes, this is what we all dream to happen. Sometimes it's the things that scare us that are what's good for us." Mercedes nodded and walked out of the room thinking about what Quinn just said to her.

Quinn sat there staring at the door Mercedes just walked out of. She understood where Mercedes was coming from but she really hopes nothing bad happens from this choice she made. She wanted Mercedes happy but she had a feeling things were about to get worse before they got better. She took off in search of Puck or Kurt or both she had to tell them about her conversation with Mercedes.

Puck and Kurt also decided to skip the rest of the day. Puck couldn't handle being there knowing Mercedes decided to stay with Enrique. He knew he shouldn't be shocked but it still hurt like hell. He was finally putting all of himself out there and this is what he got for it. Sometimes he wondered if it was even worth the fight anymore maybe he should just move on. As if reading his thoughts Kurt broke him out of his self pity "Don't even think about giving up" Puck just sighed.

Kurt could see the emotional toll it was taking on Puck. He felt bad for the boy he may not be his biggest fan but anyone willing to fight for his girl's heart like Puck was well he was ok in his book. He just wished Mercedes could see that Puck truly did love her. The look Puck gives her when he thinks no one is looking is just priceless. When he looks at the look Enrique gives her it just doesn't go but when he looks at the other cheerios now that is the look he should be giving Mercedes.

Quinn made her way to Kurt's after checking their classes to see if they were in them. Like her she figured they decided to skip the rest of the day. When she arrived she sat down sensing the tense atmosphere. Puck looked like someone just killed his guitar or something. She had never seen him look as devastated and lost as he did right now in this moment. She hated the look of heartbreak that was written all in his eyes at the moment.

"Well I talked to Mercedes" she decided to break the tension "She is afraid to let herself love Puck. I think she really wants to be with you but she is afraid that you will treat her like you did all the girls in your past. I can tell she has major feelings for you but like I said she is afraid." They sat in silence letting Quinn's words sink into their minds.

Puck decided to break the silence first "I would never treat her like that. All the girls in my past were just a quick fuck sorry Quinn" Quinn just nodded her head because she knew that going into it so she didn't have a grudge or anything. "I want Mercedes as a girlfriend I know I have never had one before but I am willing to try with her. I probably won't be the world's greatest boyfriend but I do know that I will do everything in my power to treat her like the goddess that she is. If I ever got the chance that is" he just left it at that not knowing how else to express himself.

"Well it looks like we are just going to have to show Mercedes that she has nothing to be afraid of. We will start by getting you ready for our Glee assignment. We need to find the perfect song for you to sing to her" all three got to working on finding the perfect song for Puck to sing for Mercedes. They were not going to give up Mercedes was going to be Puck's soon.

Mercedes sat in her room crying releasing all her feelings. It had been an emotional roller coaster these past few days. She had to pick a song for Glee and she had the perfect one to sing that would help her get all these emotions out of her system.

_**Thanks for the Reviews and all that jazz...I am glad you guys like this...Here is the newest chapter...Until next time Be Safe...**_


	7. Say Goodbye and Hello

By the time glee rolled around, Mercedes was a bundle of nerves. After locking herself away for a little while as she tried to get her mind right about what to do when it came to this situation she seemed to find herself in. Finally figuring out what she needed to do, she found her song to sing during glee. She was the first person to enter and she sat in a secluded area just hoping that no one would come near her. As people started to come into the place, she noticed that many did keep away from her which was what she wanted. When Mr. Schue finally entered the room, she walked to the front of the room. Looking at her teacher "I want to go first. I have something to get off my chest" she looked at the band before at all her friends. Taking a deep breathe she closed her eyes and started to sing, feeling the music just leave her.

White knuckles and sweaty palms from hanging on too tight  
Clench of jaw, I've got another headache again tonight  
Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, and the burn from all the tears  
I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you  
Tie a knot in the rope, trying to hold, trying to hold,  
But there's nothing to grab so I let go

I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much  
I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)  
You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of sh-t  
My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)

Just when I think it can't get worse, I had a sh-t day (no!)  
You had a sh-t day (no!), we've had a sh-t day (no!)  
I think that life's too short for this  
I'll pack my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this, Blow me on last kiss.

I won't miss all of the fighting that we always did,  
Take it in, I mean what I say when I say there is nothing left  
I am sick, whiskey-dick, no more battles for me  
You'll be calling a trick, cause you'll no longer sleep  
I'll dress nice, I'll look good, I'll go dancing alone  
I'll laugh, I'll get drunk, I'll take somebody home

I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much  
I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)  
You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of sh-t  
My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)

Just when I think it can't get worse, I had a sh-t day (no!)  
You had a sh-t day (no!), we've had a sh-t day (no!)  
I think that life's too short for this, I'll pack my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this. Blow me on last kiss.

I will do what I please, anything that I want  
I will breathe, I won't breathe, I won't worry at all  
You will pay for your sins, you'll be sorry my dear  
All the lies, all the wise, will be crystal clear

I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much  
I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)  
You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of sh-t  
My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)

Just when I think it can't get worse, I had a sh-t day (no!)  
You had a sh-t day (no!), we've had a sh-t day (no!)  
I think that life's too short for this, I'll pack my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this. Blow me on last kiss

Blow me on last kiss  
Blow me on last kiss

Just when I think it can't get worse, I had a sh-t day (no!)  
You had a sh-t day (no!), we've had a sh-t day (no!)  
I think that life's too short for this, I'll pack my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this. Blow me on last kiss…

When she was done, she could feel the tears streaming down her eyes and she made a dash out of the room. She couldn't deal with everything at the moment. She just pretty much told Enrique that they were done in front of the group and she felt so bad about it, but the more she thought about it the more she just knew they didn't belong with one another right now. Finding an empty classroom she sat on one of the desks waiting for glee to end, so she could go to her next class. Sighing she laid her head in her hands just trying to forget everything that just happened.

Puck sat there in shock not knowing what just happened. It sounded like she was saying goodbye to her current boyfriend, but he wasn't completely sure. As he watched her run out of the room, he didn't know if he should follow after her or not. Looking at Quinn and Kurt, he knew that he needed to follow after her. Getting up ignoring the stares from everyone, he went in search for the girl he loved. After searching for five minutes, he found her in an empty classroom. Sitting down on a desk in front of her, he tried to find the words to say to her. "So what was that about Cedes?" he looked up at her hoping that she would give him an honest answer.

Mercedes looked up when she heard someone come in and saw that Puck was in the room with her. She looked back down not really having anything to say at the moment, but when he asked the question she sighed. What did she really tell him? Did she go with the truth or lie to him? Deciding to get it over with "I know that Enrique isn't the one I want to be with. Really I don't know" she shrugged finding some imaginary lint more interesting then looking at Puck right now. Even though she knew Enrique wasn't the one she wanted to be with, she wasn't sure if Puck was the one either. Even though she knew that she wanted Puck, she wasn't emotionally ready to be with him though.

Looking up at her he understood what she meant and he was going to give her the space it seemed she needed right now. "I'll give you space Cedes, so you can figured stuff out, but before I leave I want you to hear my song. The one I was going to do for glee, but I think it will be best for you to just hear it right now" Puck smiled softly at her before getting up and leaving the room for a minute. When he came back he had his guitar in hand and started to play the song that he wanted her to hear from him.

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
And sooner or later it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

When he was done he felt like a weight had been lifted from his chest. "I just had to get that out and I hope that you do get everything together when it comes to you. I'll wait for you Mercedes" giving her a light kiss on her cheek, he walked out the room and left her to ponder things. Now all Puck could do was wait for her to figure things out in her mind and finally decide on who she wanted to be with. He already won one victory; she finally saw that Enrique wasn't the right choice for her. Smiling as he walked down the halls, he decided to miss the rest of glee and would just ask Kurt or Quinn what happened after he left. He didn't want to have to deal with anyone right now and have them ruin his good mood.

Mercedes sat there staring at the spot that Puck just vacated. He just sung his feeling to her and she knew that she had a big decision to make. First thing first she needed to officially break things with Enrique. Sighing she got up and made her way towards his locker knowing he would be there as soon as the bell rang. She could see him starting towards her and he didn't really look all that happy, but she couldn't really blame him. "Mercedes, what do you want?" she looked around before looking back at him "I think we need to talk about my song from glee. Look I really do like you, but I don't think us being together is a good thing. I think it's time we call it quits. I'm sorry that I did it the way I did it, but I don't regret doing it" she smiled sadly at him before turning to walk away.

As she started to walk away she felt him grab her arm "it's not over by a long shot Mercedes. I always win." She didn't know what he meant by those words and she wasn't sure what to do with them. Mercedes just walked away trying to ponder them and figure out if she should tell someone or not about them. For now she would keep them to herself and worry about them later. Right now she needed to figure out what to do about the Puck situation and if she should give him a try, but first she needed to clear her mind. For now Mercedes needed to worry about Mercedes and not about relationships.

_I know. I completely suck and I can't believe that it took me over a year to write up a new chapter for this story. I am the worse when it comes to updating my stories, but I was feeling really inspired today and you get a new chapter if anyone is actually still interested in this story. I had major writers block and my mind just wasn't producing anything for this story, but I think I got my mojo back and if people are still interested in reading this story then I'll continue to update it, but if not then I'll let it sail into the deep oceans with all my Puckcedes feels._


	8. Enrique Strikes

_I'm glad that I still have some followers still and I promise to keep up with this story this time. I will try to update it every few weeks as in I do have a crazy school schedule this semester, but I do want to finish this story though. I feel like I owe it to myself and the readers that I still have to finish it. This chapter will deal more with Enrique and what's going through his crazy mind. There is a little Puckcedes in the beginning, but for the rest of it it's all about Enrique. Enjoy._

It had been a week since the whole Mercedes/Enrique break up and there seemed to be this peaceful calm settled around them at the moment. Mercedes had figured things out and knew that she wanted to explore these things with Puck. That was why she was on her way to find him right now. She wanted to tell him that she was ready to take things slow with him right now. As she walked the halls she felt like someone was watching her, but she didn't see anyone. She saw Puck at his locker of course surrounded by Cheerios. Shaking her head, she walked up to him with a smile on her face ignoring the girls around him. "We need to talk" grabbing his hand she pulled him to an empty class room. "You know Cedes we need to stop meeting like this" she laughed lightly before turning to him "so I've thought about some things and well I want to explore this. On one condition though" Puck's smile got huge before it deflated a little. "Okay, what's this one condition?" she smiled at him "you kiss me right now" she laughed before she felt his lips on hers. This was something she had been waiting forever for and she was glad that he didn't give up on her. Wrapping her arms around him, she brought him closer to her and just enjoyed the kiss to its fullest.

In the distance the bell rang signaling that it was time for them to get to class. Not wanting her to be late, Puck broke the kiss "we can finish this later, but for now I want you to get to class" patting her ass, he sent her on her way as he made his way to his. Today was turning out to be a good day for Puck. Mercedes told him that she wanted to explore things with him and that just made him extremely excited right now. He was finally getting the girl he wanted and things couldn't get any better. Seeing Quinn he walked up to her "Yo Q guess what" he had a huge smile on his face, knowing it was never going to leave today. "What Puck?" he just about shouted it out, but had to restrain himself a little "Mercedes just told me she wanted to explore us" he felt giddy right now and that was something he would never tell anyone. Watching the smile come onto Quinn's face he knew she was happy "congrats Puck, I'm happy you guys are finally getting together." Hearing the bell signaling they had two minutes to get to class "thanks Q. I'll tell you more later, but for now let's get to class." Puck walked with Quinn towards there class since they were near one another and he couldn't wait for it to be over with so he could see his girl again.

Enrique's POV

They were together. That little bitch got together with that Mohawk freak. What was she thinking? Didn't she know that she was mine? No. She was not going to be with him and I'm going to make sure that it doesn't happen. I'm not going to allow him to win. I never lose and I definitely wasn't going to lose Mercedes to him. When he wanted someone he got them and she was going to be no different. He hated Noah Puckerman and he was going to make sure that it stayed that way. He had to formulate a plan to get her to see that he was better then Puck and that she belonged with him right now. Mercedes liked guys who were going to love her for her and he knew the perfect way to get her to see that he loved her.

As the final bell rang he hurried off for class with a plan formulating in his mind. He knew that it was going to have to happen during Glee and it was going to have to happen today as well. He was going to perform a song for her and he was going to make a big spectacle out of it. No matter what anyone might think about him, he wasn't that bad of a guy or maybe he was. He just didn't like this thought of losing and he was going to show Mercedes just that. When Glee came around he walked into the music room with a goal in mind. His goal was to get his girl back. When Mr. Schue walked into the room, he walked to the front and stood in front of everyone. He nodded towards the musicians and started to sing his song.

_Girl I see it in your eyes you're disappointed  
'Cause I'm the foolish one that you anointed with your heart  
I tore it apart  
And girl what a mess I made upon your innocence  
And no woman in the world deserves this  
But here I am asking you for one more chance_

Can we fall one more time?  
Stop the tape and rewind  
Oh and if you walk away I know I'll fade  
'Cause there is nobody else

It's gotta be you  
Only you  
It's got to be you  
Only you

Now girl I hear it in your voice and how it trembles  
When you speak to me I don't resemble who I was  
You've almost had enough  
And your actions speak louder than your words  
And you're about to break from all you've heard  
But don't be scared, I ain't going nowhere

I'll be here, by your side  
No more fears, no more crying  
But if you walk away  
I know I'll fade  
Cause there is nobody else

It's gotta be you  
Only you  
It's got to be you  
Only you

Oh, girl,  
Can we try one more, one more time?  
One more, one more?  
Can we try one more, one more time?  
I'll make it better  


_One more, one more,  
Can we try one more, one more..._

Can we try one more time to make it all better?

'Cause it's gotta be you  
It's gotta be you  
Only you  
Only you  


_It's gotta be you  
Only you  
It's got to be you  
Only you_

When he was done he looked towards Mercedes "I love you Mercedes and I don't want this to end between us. I want you back and I know that those feelings you had for me are gone" to even make it better, he had tears in his eyes. If there was one person who knew how to put on a show it was him. Turning he walked out the room to go walk around. When he left he couldn't help but to see the conflicted look on Mercedes face and the anger written all over Pucks. Oh he had them right where he wanted them.

Now that the seeds had been planted, he knew that it was going to be a matter of time before he had Mercedes eating out of the palm of his hands. For now he will have to keep a low profile. Leaving the school, he made his way to his car sending a text to his favorite girl telling her to meet him at his house. Enrique also needed to plot for his next plan of action.


End file.
